Challenge
by Amona
Summary: When Heero tries to break into Duo's files, he finds something unexpected.


**Challenge**

It was the most logical time to go and get it over with. Duo was abroad, Sanq he had said, to meet up with Quatre and Relena and get information about their plans of rebuilding the country. Heero knew he was taking a little detour to outer space that he hadn't told him about. It probably had something to do with group of Zambian renegades. There was a fair chance that, sloppy as the other boy sometimes was, there would be a trace of his plans in his computer. 

So this was why Heero, instead of training or getting some rest, sat facing Duo's computer in the shed they both used as a place to lay low from time to time. It was a little chilly, but he hardly felt it, was used to much more extreme temperatures wearing no more than the T-shirt and shorts he was wearing now.

He started it up, ready to use the newest Colony III technology to crack the password. It surprised him to find there was none. The computer went on almost immediately and Heero wondered whether it would explode if he would do something unexpected. He sighed. Nothing was ever easy with Duo. He had known that the first time he saw his long hair. What kind of Gundam Pilot would want to spend that much time every morning braiding it?

Quickly he typed a few commands and recognized that there weren't as many files on the computer as he had expected. Most of them images, drawing of Mobile Suits perhaps or pictures of people Duo felt he should memorize.

Heero browsed through those in the first map he found. A former officer from Oz, a few people whose faces didn't look familiar and a picture of one of Quatre's brother-in-laws. It didn't tell him much beyond the fact that Duo was indeed still keeping his eyes on things. He went through another map. It was locked. So he got to test the Colony III device after all. He plugged it onto the computer and within three seconds he got access. Then he clicked the first image. 

His eyes widened slightly. This was nothing like the last group of pictures he had watched. The man on it looked muscled, yes, had maybe even been in the army, but he was posing in the nude on a couch. Frowning he closed it and opened the next picture. Not one, but two men this time… French kissing.

Were they people Duo was tracing? Heero looked at the other images. Men posing, showing off their bodies and touching each other suggestively. None of them he recognized. Another map and looking at those images, he began to feel uneasy. No longer was anything hidden, here men were shamelessly engaging in sexual acts together.

It was possible that Duo found something suspicious about a photographer, but Heero highly doubted it. Judging by his own reaction to them, the boy looked at them for his own pleasure.

He took a deep breath, willing his body not to react to them images in front of him. Another map, and he was almost dreading what he would find there. Maybe breaking into Duo's computer hadn't been such a good idea after all.

These images were locked as well and this time the device had more trouble with them. Heero tapped on the keyboard as he waited for the safety locks to be broken. Probably this was what he was looking for, the really important things that would tell him what Duo was up to.

A beeping sound and he eyed the device as a green light went on at the side of it. Heero opened the first image and this time he gasped. 

Duo, his hair undone, dressed in nothing more than a miniscule pair of underpants. He was seated on a desk, which Heero recognized immediately. Where was now his computer, Duo had sat like this, posed for this picture.

He opened the next one, holding his breath. Now Duo was pulling the underpants with his fingers downward, his private parts hidden by part of his arm, giving a teasing look now. Heero had trouble pulling his eyes away from the sexy image and he swallowed. As he clicked on, he saw how the boy slowly removed his pants completely, doing it in such a way that he couldn't help getting very excited just by looking at it. Heero was hard now, but he tried to ignore it. He really should log off, take a shower and go to bed, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to it. 

There were the pictures were he was no longer wearing anything, where he was touching himself between his legs and he could no longer stop himself from doing the same. His hand slipped past the waistband of his pants and pulled them down. He lifted his hips and took off his underpants much quicker than Duo had done when he had been posing. There was nobody else there and even he satisfied himself sometimes. Contrary to what some people might think of him, he was not a mere robotic extension of his Mobile Suit.

And even while he was moaning as he stroked himself he used his other hand to click on. Sometimes he even clicked back to a particularly enticing image, before he would go on.

"Can I help you with that?"

He wanted to jump up, ready to face whoever it was that had snuck up on him, but Duo was standing behind him already. A warm hand placed on his cheek, Heero's face was turned back to look at the screen again.

"You… you were at…" Heero started, his breathing too ragged to form a complete sentence.  
Duo's hand was on his shoulder now in a soothing gesture, before it moved to the same hand he had just used to pleasure himself.

"Let me do it."

For a moment Heero hesitated. But the sudden appearance of his fantasy had turned him on even more. Besides, Duo had already seen what he had been doing anyway.

So he didn't stop him when his hand moved down and started moving over his erection. Heero gasped and closed his eyes. Duo's lips kissing his neck, sucking at the skin, making him feel hotter than he had been. His long braid fell over Heero's chest and he tugged at it as that hand pleasured him further, knowing exactly when to hold back and tease him by postponing release.

His hips jerked up, an instinctive movement. He really needed to come now, but the boy behind him, whose breath was tickling his skin, was moving his hand too slowly.

"You liked my pictures?" Duo asked, voice hoarse.

Heero closed his eyes, a last bit of pride stopping him from just agreeing and get it over with.  
A few more wet kisses, down his throat, to his shoulder. Need intensifying as the rhythm of strokes once more intensified and decreased. He moaned and nodded.

He knew Duo well enough to know he was smirking now, happy to have won this round. And with felt like exactly the right movements, Duo finally let him come.

A few moments later his breathing wasn't totally under control yet. There was stickiness on his shirt, a bit of it on the screen, where one of Duo's pictures was still being displayed.

"I thought you would," Duo said, eyeing him with a predatory look in his eyes.

He turned around, looked at the still unsatisfied boy without understanding him.

"What?"

"That you would like them."

He should have known he had been meant to find those pictures. It was hard to be indignant when one was just given a handjob and it was even harder when the boy closed the distance between him, straddling his lap. "My turn."

"What makes you think I will help you?" Heero asked curtly.

Duo grinned. "Because I got you. I found traces of you obtaining the password cracking device in Trowa's computer. You're not the only one who sneaks around in other people's stuff."

And there was nothing Heero could say to that.

**The end **


End file.
